


Coffee Shop

by RetroKenobi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Coffee Shop, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Short & Sweet, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9915545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RetroKenobi/pseuds/RetroKenobi
Summary: Everyday Leia goes to the Starbucks across the street, but this day, she meets someone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Funny story: I wrote this as a fanfic for my friend about her and the guy she likes, and then I made it to a Han & Leia fanfic.

It's a snowy December evening. Leia Organa has just got off work at Barnes & Noble, and is heading across the street for coffee. Unbeknownst to her, so is her soulmate: Han Solo. The two have passed each-other on the street a couple of times. Making the usual eye contact and nod. This time their meeting will change everything.

Leia enters the busy Starbucks, standing in line, she sees a familiar boy walk in. She goes to speak, but it's her turn to order. “ _Iced White Chocolate Mocha, please.”_

While waiting for her drink to be ready, she casually glances at the attractive man. He catches her gaze, and they smile at each-other. She hears his order, and raises her eyebrows, as it's the same as hers.

Han walks over by Leia to wait for his drink along with her. Both of their orders are placed on the counter at the same time. Being a gentleman, Han picks up both, handing Leia’s to her with a wink.

The tall brunet motions for the shorter brunette to sit with him. She follows, and they sit across from each-other at a table by the window. Not knowing how to initiate a conversation, Leia watches the snow blanket over the busy New York streets.

Han smiles as he watches the girl. The light reflecting off the snow shines on her, causing her to look even more angelic. Finally, he speaks.

“ _You’re gorgeous._ ” He mentally kicks himself. He was _supposed_ to say ‘ _hello_.’

Leia turns to face him, a light pink under her eyes. “ _What_?”

“ _I- uh, I meant to say hello. I-_ ”

The girl can't help but be amused by how flustered the boy has become.

“ _It's okay, handsome._ ”

He smiles at her, and her to him. The two continue to stare into the other’s eyes; almost as if they're having a conversation merely by eye contact.

They finish their coffee, and as they walk out the door, each going the opposite way, their thoughts are the same.

 _“I can't wait to marry you._ ”


End file.
